An inkjet printing system may include a printhead which ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward print media, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print on the print media. Typically, the orifices are arranged such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print media as the printhead and the print media are moved relative to each other. Improper spacing between the printhead and the print media (too close or too far) may contribute to media damage, print jams, and poor print quality.